


Cold Eyes

by MeleKalikimaka



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cara | Captain Puffy - Freeform, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Don’t Like Don’t Read, Family Dynamics, Freeform, Immortal dream, Other, Prison Arc, Sad, Sam | Awesomedude (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Short, dream smp prison, duckling, l'manberg, mama puffy, no beta we die like wilbur soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeleKalikimaka/pseuds/MeleKalikimaka
Summary: Dream is imprisoned for his crimes and Mama Puffy decides to visit him everyday.Angst.Immortal Dream!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	Cold Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first time writing Dream SMP fic but I just live the idea of Mama Puffy. I also have some ideas for Dadschlatt so that might be something in the future. Idk let me know what you guys think! :-)

Today was the day she finally decided to visit him. The sheep hybrid felt guilt and nerves swirled in her stomach as she entered the prison, clenching her sweaty hands nervously as she finished answering Sam’s mandatory questions like “Do you agree to not bring any possessions with you while in the cell?” Stepping onto the platform, the lava wall slowly divided, letting her see her destination. Turning back to look at Sam, he gave her a final nod in acknowledgment before pushing a button, starting her on the journey across the deadly pit. As she slowly arrived at his cell, worry started to cloud her mind. What if he doesn’t want to see me? What if he hates me for not visiting sooner? Before her mental breakdown could pursue, the platform halted signaling her arrival.   
As she stepped onto the obsidian flooring, her breath hitched at the sight before her. In the corner of the room, curled up against the wall was Dream━her son.   
She took in a deep breath before slowly making her way across the tiny cell. Stopping a foot away from him, she crouched down trying to get a better look at him. She weakly reached out her hand, testing his reaction as she carefully touched his face. Dream flinched as she caressed his cheek but quickly leaned in, almost as if he was trying to meld his face into her comforting palm. Letting out a small sob, she quietly cried out, “Oh Duckling, what have you done?” As she got a better look at his face, she noticed the dark circles that hugged his eyes and his hollowed cheeks slightly paler than before.   
What sickened her the most was his comfortably cold eyes. She soon regained her composure and withdrew her hand. Dream slowly looked up at her, his eyes unblinking and unfeeling.   
“I’m sorry I haven’t visited you sooner, but you must understand why I’ve stayed away,” she said softly, a nurturing voice washing over her words. “Manbe━L-Manberg has been busy with reconstruction after the damage you... “ She paused taking another deep breath before continuing. “The damage caused upon it. I know I’m probably not the person you want to see right now but I just needed to see you with my own two eyes.” She chuckled but there was no real humor in it.   
Tears started to form as she waited for a reply or any sign of affirmation, but none was received. “I━I just came to say that I miss you and though I can’t say the same for others, I’m going to try and visit you every day I get, I promise.” Another sob left her as Dream just stared at her in defeat. She gradually got up and took one last glance at his fragile form, leaning down to kiss the top of his head before swiftly turning around and signaling for Sam to let her out.  
Puffy never broker her promise, as the years went by. She visited him almost every day and made up for her absences during her next visits. She never cried anymore when she visited Dream, only giving him a soft smile filled with love as she told him about recent events outside his cell, like how they resurrected Ghostbur, or how Tommy fell out of a tree trying and failing, to get a beehive for Tubbo. Or just chatting about past memories of him as a child, and how proud she was to be his mother. He still never replied but she was okay with just having him listen. As the years went by and the wrinkles surrounding her face became more defined and her hair grew grayer, her son never aged a second, frozen in time due to his immortal power. Everyone on the SMP had seemingly forgotten about the crazed man, doomed to forever be locked away. They had moved on with their lives most starting new families or moving on to their next adventure. But Puffy always made sure to see her boy, the only other person being Sam who also aged at a slower rate than most mortals would.  
On her last visit, she told Dream how it was getting harder for her to make the long walk through the prison to his cell, and how she was starting to have strong coughing fits that would sometimes end with her coughing up blood. She didn’t expect a reply when she broke the news of her chronic illness. How she only had less than a month left. How she was sorry that she had to leave him alone like this. As visiting hours neared to an end, she cupped her son’s cheeks into her palms and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead just like she did before she left every time. As she turned to give Sam the signal, she felt a hand slide into her palm.   
Gasping, Puffy turned around to see Dream with the most grief-stricken face. “Please,” Dream said so weakly Puffy almost didn’t hear it. “Please don’t leave me too.” Puffy felt like a dam broke as tears flooded her eyes and down her face. She fell to her knees and pulled Dream into her chest as she sobbed. “I’m so sorry Duckling,” She sobbed into his shirt. “I’m so sorry.” She mumbled as they stayed there, huddled together in the comfort of one another.  
The day finally came where there was no visit from the loving, doe-eyed sheep hybrid. As Dream sat there waiting for the familiar sound of the lava parting, he knew it wouldn’t come true. And as Sam dropped off Dream’s food as normal, he could’ve sworn he saw a tear slip from the boy’s comfortably cold eyes.


End file.
